Let Me Go
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Elsa finds comfort in a man named Jack that also has an icey cold touch after years of being away from the world. Queen Elsa x Jack Frost fic. Rated M for chapter 5.
1. Equal cold

**I ship these two so hard, like.. **

**You don't even understand.. 3**

**This first chapter is pretty much just describing the beginning of the movie until the last part.  
**

**Hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

_Please leave me be,_ the young girl thought to herself within the lonely she sat near the window of. She heard her sister calling things to her from the outside of the room she was to stay in because of her powers. _I don't want to hurt you any further, Anna._

Elsa bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling in instinct when tears started building up in her baby blue eyes. The tears were quickly blinked away. Crying wouldn't take her powers away nor take back anything thing that had happened. Weeping would not help her get out of the room. And they certainly wouldn't stop her sister from peeking under the door to check up on her.

The girl brushes her bleach blonde hair from in front of her eyes and stuck up her chin, determined to keep up a high spirit despite her problems. Her parents were only doing what they thought was best for her and Anna in fear of both getting hurt from Elsa's powers.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" The light voice came from the younger sister looking under the door where she could barely catch a glimpse of her dear sister sitting at the window looking out of it with some look of thought on her expression. Elsa looked down at the crack under the door, two different shades of blue meeting in stares of understanding of both being lonely without the other before Elsa averted her gaze and turned back to the window, wiping her eyes with her forearm and a sniffle.

"It doesn't have to be a snow man-"

"Go away, Ann!"

The flow shuffling of someone getting off the floor could be heard.

"Okay, byyye." The sad voice came, making the blonde get a lump in her throat. The older sister quickly snicks her nose in the air once more and remembers to stay strong even if she made her sister think she didn't want her company.

Few years passed by. Elsa gained little knowledge over her powers and Anna became less cheerful tones whenever she passed her sister's door. Their parents' death and the two being shut from one another plus the kingdom made a weary atmosphere inside of the castle.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" Anna's voice came more matured from the outside of the room, a few knocks on the white door coming with it. Elsa gazed over from the window she perched next to with a sullen sigh as she listened. "Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue.." The elder sister nods her head even though she knew it wasn't seen. She listened further to her sister go on and on about things such as talking to the pictures on the walls and of the many rooms in their castle being empty as they always were. Some odd clock imitating sounds were even heard. Then nothing.

More time passed by them in silence. No more talking or trying to make interest in talking with one another. All that was between the two was silence, the acknowledgement of the two sisters no longer understanding one another. One day, though, Anna decides to finally take a visit, giving her sister's door a gentle knocking. "Elsa..?" The blonde didn't bother turning in curiosity of the voice.

"Please, I know you're in there.." Such a sad tone made Elsa shiver at imaging her sister having to swallow down a lump just as she had to every time she knew her sister's presence was next to the door. "People are asking where've you been.. They say _have courage _and I'm trying.." Elsa swore she heard tears breaking the other woman's voice down. "I'm right here for you, let me in."

Elsa knew they only had each other as her sister went into saying, but she was too frightened by her own power to try and leave the room and bond, no longer able to keep her head up in determination of not crying.

"Do you wanna build a snow man..?" Anna said once more before she slowly left for the final time.

"Yes, I wanna build a snow man." Elsa mouthed with tears now rolling down her cheeks for once. She had given up on the strong exterior and allowed herself to silently weep in front of the window. She closed her eyes and continued letting the water roll down her cheeks.

_Knock knock._

She buries her face in her hands, refusing to look back at her door.

_Knock knock._

No... That was much closer than the door.

_Knock knock._

The blonde started opening her eyes and gazed up to see ice blue eyes staring back at her from outside of her window. She blinked in surprise a few times before coming to realize it was a man. He looked young despite his snowy white hair. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows inward in confusion of how the man was outside her window. Surely he could not get there from the room being on a higher story than the ground.

"Hello?" She slowly peeked her window open enough to talk to the man but not give him access to get in in any way. You never know the dangers of a stranger, plus she didn't want to hurt him even if she did have on her gloves to keep her from freezing things.

The white haired man smiled at her from outside the window. He looked happy about the greeting for what ever Elsa had no idea of.

"You can see me?" He asked in a hopeful kind of tone.

"Why of course I can." She responds, her eyebrows further knitting together in confusion. "How on Earth could I miss a man standing out my three story window staring at me?"

He grins ear to ear at her, his icey eyes looking at her, sparkling. "People are barely able to see me."

Her face goes to one of confusion to a more serious one. _This must be a horrible joke. _The blonde thought with a slight sneer present on her face, making the man snicker. She crinkles her nose. "What's so funny, and who are you?" She questions in a now serious snap.

"Jack, miss." The man politely held his hand out as the woman opened her window more now. "Jack Frost."

Elsa's eyes widened. But wasn't that just a fictional character for children in the winter time? Yes, this must all be a terrible joke. Her mouth opened as if to say something but nothing came out.

Jack smiled at her, resting his elbows on the window sill and putting his chin in his hands as he gazed at her into her shiny ocean blue eyes. "I know, you don't believe I'm real." He snickers softly. One hand reached out and tickles under her chin in his freezing touch that ran a shiver down her spine, the shudder being obvious. She stares at him more oddly after feeling the ice touch so close to her own.

"You.. Too..?" The blonde spoke shakily now, her expression softening as tears gathered in her eyes.

Jack's eyes widen at seeing the woman starting to tear up. He shakes his head and hands in front of his torso. "N-no, don't cry!" He reaches out and strokes her silky soft bleach blonde locks of hair that were neatly tucked in a braid.

Her gaze full of tears looked at him as if he was what she had hoped for in her whole life, which he was in a way. Someone that had the same touch of coldness as she possessed. That understood what it felt to have such a power.

"I thought I was the only one.."

Before the white haired man knew it, he was being grabbed by the shoulder and pulled halfway through the window, the woman bringing him into a deep hug in her chest. "But I'm not.." Jack felt water droplets fall on top of his head, knowing they were tears. He feels pity for the obviously lonesome blonde woman and wraps his arms around her torso. His hands rest on the small in her back and he pressed back against her in the surprising warm of both ice touch people.

* * *

**I think that was shitty. XD**

**I'll try working on the next chapter when I'm not working on my other stories~**

**Reviews would be great. 3**


	2. An old friend

**Second chapter~ **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All these people heading in through the gates unnerved Elsa from her window as she watched them all come for the coronation ceremony in honor of her becoming the Queen. How could they all just be that easy to coming in? Surely they all had at least some doubts of seeing the royals after so long of the two sisters being locked away. Did they not fear possible madness or that they could be in harm's way for all they knew! Elsa sighed, holding a gloved hand to her left breast where her heart beat a bit faster in growing panic.

She made her way to the white door that had been keeping her hidden so long after taking a deep inhale. Slowly she opened it up to see her sister was about to try opening it herself. There was a second of eye contact and awkwardness before Anna blurts out something about liking her outfit. They exchange a bit of friendly conversation rather quickly before parting ways.

Later on things go very well after Elsa is crowned the queen.

Then things just got out of hand. Anna suddenly announced she wanted her sister's blessing to wed a man she had just met. Was she insane? Did she not remember stranger danger? Surely Anna had more sense in her head than this. Oh how Elsa hoped her sister had much more in her head than this! She was a bright girl, after all.

Sure enough, things get really bad when her younger sister too one of her gloves when she tried to get away from the scene. Ice came out her hand and made frozen spikes in her tracks. The queen hurries out to the courtyard only to be greeted by so many people out there and given the challenge of even more so controlling her powers, which fails horribly, getting herself called a monster. She hurries away in fear of anythign else bad happening.

Before Elsa knew it, she was on top of a mountain where the snow blew hard on her but had no effect in her tempereture. All the cold around her milky pale body was rather refreshing, and honestly, the cold never bothered her anyway.

The young blonde woman stood in the blowing snow with a light frown on her lips, telling herself everything will be okay when she knew she was going to be nothing but lonely once more. Probably worse this time Her sister had Hans and the kingdom could have her sister as a queen, too. Even... Even _he _probably wouldn't be there to care that she was gone. _He _left on her twentieth birthday just about a year ago, telling her she no longer needed him around. That she was too old for him to be around in the first place. If only _he _ had known how much Elsa still needed him, how much she missed him, how much she desperately needed his freezing hugs.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." The white haired male heard the woman say to herself from his spot in the air, hidden from sight in his invisible form. "Be the good girl you always have to be." He slowly flies his way down an walks beside Elsa even if she didn't see him there, listening to her."Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.. _Well now they know...!"_

His eyes widen at the sight of how she starts to take off her other glove and use her beautiful magic freely for once, something he had hoped to see since the first time she had shown him before he _left._ Elsa's more free and loose side made a smile crawl on to his lips, happy himself to see her feeling less pressure now that she thought she was free and alone.

Soon enough, he stood on the top of an ice catle created from the woman that let free of her powers. It was so gorgeous and careful, like the woman who had created it. He uses the mountain air to glide himself down in time to see the balcony door open and Elsa come out in such beauty, he swore he could hear his own heart coming to life like her spirit. She looked so happy. He wished he could show her he was there, but... Oh, he couln't hold it in anymore!

"_The cold never bothered me anyway."_ Elsa states to herself because she had no knowledge of her invisible friend being there. She twirled around, bringing herself into shut doors back into her castle. The free woman was about to put her ice heel on the staircase lthat lead to the next story of the ice castle but she was stopped by the feeling of something oddly more cold than what was all around her.

"Elsa," The man started to become visible slowly by the second. Her eyes widen, her body becoming tensed up in seeing who it was.

Elsa's hands come up to cover her mouth in shock of who it was. "J... Jack.." She softly says with a short sniffle. The blonde throws up her hands in the air only to be pulled in to a tight hug with compatible coldness of her own, the hug feeling oddly more intimate like an embrace when Jack put his arms around her hips in the snug dress and lay his hands in the small of her back, pressing their frozen bodies more together. "Jack..." She repeats in a shaky sob into his shoulder. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you, too, Elsa.." Jack presses his pale lips to the side of her head on the temple softly. "More than I probably should have.."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter 3**

**Don't forget to give a review on what I did, I'd love to see what I do wrong!**


	3. Thank you

**So many people are spamming my email with all these notifications about following this story.. o3o**

**Thanks!**

**I love you guys, too, my fellow Jelsa shippers.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

If only the king and queen were there to see such a shameless act of embracing down on the ice bed created by the Ice Queen herself, Elsa. Surely the two would be appauld by such closeness that their eldest daughter was having with a man that she knew very well could hear her heart racing at a horrifying-ly fast pace.

Blue eyes met in the silence of the two knowing nothing had to be said. Jack just buried his face further in the crook of the woman's beautifully pale neck, earning a light giggle at seeing his messy white hair tickled her jaw and throat. He smiles and kisses the flawless skin shamelessly and he let his hands go from Elsa's hips down to her thighs where he gave a gentle squeeze, getting himself a pop on the head as a warning for putting his hands below the waist as he had been warned not to do. The man gives a sheepish look and brings his hands to rest on her shoulders next to his head on Elsa's soft neck. "Mean queen." He teases with a gentle chuckle, faking a look of hurt.

Elsa rolls her eyes playfully and kisses the top of his head before pulling her legs from the mini tangle they made together during their little holding. Only a few hours is what it took for things to go from just seeing each other after about a year to holding one another like a regular couple. Though they were not one. They were just friends that were bonding after not seeing each other for a what seemed like forever.

"_Elsa?"_

The woman froze from her spot of sitting on the edge of the ice bed, hearing the familiar voice making her whole body tense all over. She looks helplessly at Jack, who just makes the hand movement for her to go on and talk to her sister, Anna.

She nods her head and gets up, fixing her sleeves as she makes her way out the room to the staircase where she aw her sister, who in which smiled at seeing her. Oh. Why did she have to be so naive in seeing she shouldn't be there? Elsa brings this up and tells her to leave peacefully, that she should be back at home where it was all warm in summer, how it was best to leave her there. Anna brings up about her being alone. The elder sister keeps down the acknowledgement in her mind of Jack being right in the bed chambers Laying in her bed. Lazily sprawled with his hands behind his white haired image makes her pause at thinking of him just waiting there for her. Elsa quickly shakes her head and tries walking away once more. She's pulled by her sister to come back, but the look she gives makes the older sister feel a bit of pity. BUt why? The girl had Hans to wed and keep company. Surely she didn't need her sister of all people.

The two still go on and on until Elsa can no longer handle it. She has a beast like creature come after her sister and make her leave with some blonde she came with and... And... Olaf? That sure puzzled the older sister. But she was sure glad to see she was gone now. Yet she felt sadness in herself.

Footsteps behind her made her jumps and put ice in front of herself in defense but she sees it was only Jack. He shakes his head and puts her ice down, pulling her into a hug against his comforting chest. The male sighs when he feels small droplets of frozen water drop on his chest, feeling Elsa's shoulders now softly shaking in his hold. He kisses the top of her head and picks her up princess style, taking her back to the room in his arms with ease. She wasn't that much in weight.

"Thank you, Jack.." The cold man hears her shaky voice whisper against his adams apple.

He shakes his head as he lays her on the ice bed in the bed chamber of the crystal like castle. "For?"

The blonde wipes at her eyes. "Being one of the little people I-"

He cuts her off with a sad smile. "-Don't push away.."

She nods.

Jack leans over her with a hand supporting him up on either side of her head. He slowly leaned in and captured their cold lips together. It was clumsy of course at first and a bit too awkward for both to know what went on next but soon it was like learning to play blocks. They figured out how to make it softer so there were few smacking sounds and so that both could easily get air. Just a few butterfly light pecks to one another. Pull away. Continue. Elsa curls herself against his side after one last kiss for the time being.

"Thank you." The ice queen whispers once more.

* * *

**Ughhhh. XD**

**Slow, right? **

**Sorry for that chapter sucking.**

**Next one will have a time skip.**

**Hope you were fine with this, and I hope I get some reviews~ I'd lke feedback! :D**


	4. Aftermath

**This chapter consist of a great big time skip. **

**After the ending pretty much. **

**Not too long after it, though. **

**About maybe... Three years?**

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks, sis!" The brunette cheerfully grinned up to her older sister who sat up on her throne proudly in their kingdom. It was winter time and around the time of year that Anna went on vacation in the woods with her husband, Kristoff and their one year old son, Albin, of course getting to tag along because he was only an infant and Anna couldn't bring herself to leave him with a sitter. This made kristoff relunctant in spending time with his wife alone because he thought Sven could easily care for the child for at least an hour for them to have alone time. But of course Anna refused the reindeer's help.

Elsa runs a hand through her hair. Something that she had started letting down in a messy fashion. It seemed to reach her behind by now. But it went with the backless and strapless, body hugging white dress she wore now so it was fine with her. Anything easy to wear to keep her from getting busy from paying attention to her beautiful kingdom. Though, she had to admit, wanted a bit of something to keep her busy. She just didn't know what she was in desire of. A heavy sigh comes out from her red lips as she stands up from her throne chair. Her blue eyes looked around the throneroom only to find nothing interesting.

_Time to go find Olaf. _She said to herself in her head, now making her way outside the castle to the gates where the snow man was there, trying to convince a kid that being a snow man is wonderful any time of the year. Elsa laughs softly, feeling as though she were a mother from how much she had to inform Olaf like a child in primary school about how not every one could have snow in every season. Being a mother for real like her younger sister would be nice, she had to admit to the thought. But that would mean finding the right man. And she certainly had no time for that. Or even the heart.

"Elsa!" Olaf smiled up at the queen cheerfully as usual.

She raises one thin eyebrow. "Yes, my little buddy?" She pokes the top of his carrot nose.

He waves his stick arms in a frantic type of way. "Someone's trying to find you!" He practically squeals out all happily.

The woman looks confused, asking now a simple, "Who?"

Suddenly, she feels familiar feeling arms around her waist from behind. A sigh escapes her lips once more.

Olaf claps his hands happily. "Him." He answers then runs off to go have fun with kids of the kingdom.

Elsa slowly turned around to see who held her. "Hello."

She recieved a flash of a white smile from the man holding onto her along with a greeting back. "Why hello, your highness."

"It's been a while."

"I'm quite aware."

Silence went between the two. An awkward kind of silence. Something uncomfortable seemed to rest in the air. Something unsaid. Something important forgotten.

The silence is broken by the sound of a loud smacking. A palm straight on to a cheek. Full forced, and mark leaving.

"You just left me, you jerk!" Elsa screamed at Jack, seeing the man holding his cheek and trying to recover from the sudden stike. She balls her hands up tightly in fist as if to hit him again. But she just hurries away. Not even thinking of bothering to see why he was back. He was the man that made her fall for him. Hard. Yet accidentally.

* * *

**That's all for now! **

**Short, I know!**

**Hang on with me and I'll try making better!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be great 3**


	5. Soaking

This chapter is why the story is rated M.

Smut.

* * *

"Elsa," The man says in a tone of almost begging. Trying to crawl after the woman that just kicked him away. "Please! Hear me out!"

He was nothing but ignored. Being treated as if he were invisible or just didn't exist. She wasn't going to listen to his crying to talk. All the time she spent trying to force herself over his second leave was much too hurtful. And she didn't want it to happen again.

"Elsa-"

"Shut up already, Jack!" Elsa turns on her heels to now face him, bending down to be at eye level with the white haired man crawling after her on the floor. Like some helpless dog. "Give me one good reason to throw more trust at you! After you left me... _Again_!"

His face went downward. _She's right not to trust me..._ Jack sighs at his own thinking, knowing very well he gave her no reasons or excuses for ever leaving either time. From when she was handling the death of her parents to just three years ago when she became queen. Jack stand now from the floor. Putting his arms around the tight waist of Elsa's white dress. "I missed you, you know?" He questions quietly. His voice husky and alluring. Causing a light shiver up the queen's spine. "Allow me to show my apologies... Dear queen, Elsa.." He takes her hand in his and kisses the top of it with his cold lips. Making more shivers.

"J... Jack.." She gulps down a lump in her throat, knowing well where it could lead. Hoping it actually did go far. Surely the third time of coming to be with her would be the charm. Right?

Before the blonde knew what was happening, she was being picked up princess style in Jack's blue sleeve arms. Their lips met clumsily. Chapped and freezing like frostbite. Getting rougher by the second, tongues wrestling on another sloppily. Hands running over the woman's backside as they kissed on the way to the bed room that belonged to the queen Jack held and caressed.

The bed makes a quiet thud noise when Elsa is tossed on to it, laying herself back on her elbows, both still attacking eachother's lips as Jack crawls over her. Both of their hands moved to fumble off their clothing. Wanting nothing at the moment but to get one another bare of all clothing. A lustful feeling building up in them. Jack runs his hand over the milky pale skin that belongs to the flawless blonde underneath him, his hands adventuring every curve and dip they could until resting themselves on her breast, his thumbs rubbing at the little pink nubs resting on her full chest, the nipples hardening under his touch and earning him a soft moan that made him feel an excited spark between his legs. Hidden inside his thin boxers. Obvious to the eye just by looking at the large buldge.

Soon enough, there's the sound of the icey queen begging or more from the man, her toes curling under her in pleasure thanks to Jack's tongue being buried deep within her woman's hole. The sweet juices of her arousal being licked up shamelessly, making Elsa's eyes roll back in sweet bliss. Jack though feel her clawing at his throbbing erection inside the material of his boxers and allows her to move. She happily changes herself to the position of laying on top of him. Her womanhood and plump bum in his baby blue gaze, her own head resting next to his proud buldge, the piece of meat being brought of of it's fabric trap soon. His erection receiving a few test licks that cause him to shudder before Elsa takes it inch by inch into the moistness of her mouth, bobbing her head a few times and circularly lapping at the slit on the head, her hands downward to gently fondle his scrotum sac. Earning her a low groan of pleased arousal from the man tonguing her. She hums around the twitching cock in her mouth, getting more satisfied noises from Jack, who pulls away with his tongue still out but it soon returned to the cave of his mouth.

"Turn back around," He pants, sitting up more on his elbows.

She nods her head and turns right back around on his lap. Now facing him once more and her legs straddling his lap. Their meeting blue eyes makes for a sort of oddly flushed atmosphere. They both wanted to go further. Those unspoken words were clear by the time Jack was gripping Elsa's hips, the young woman positioning herself on top of his manhood to her juicy hole. As if her insides were being ripped out by a burning fire, she let out a harsh cry of pain. Her hymen popping under the pressure of Jack's excitement entering her for the first time. Her first time in general. Said male takes control of things by pulling her down into her arms. Kissing at her face gently, telling her they could stop there. He could wait until she was ready. Elsa feels a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach and shakes her head. Pushing herself further on him until it was fully inside to the brim. Despite the burning pain it gave her. Jack grunts, trying not to buck his hips instead of letting her sit and adjust to having him inside.

A nod of confirmation lets the two go on. Elsa moves herself on top of Jack's length slowl at first until she got herself a good rhytm enough to go faster, picking up speed in a pace she found made them both moan, Jack's hands gripping at her curved hips shamelessly tight in helping press her down each time. The pain had gone away surprisingly fast much too Elsa's liking and she was left with a blissful feeling of pleasure. All but sudenly, a shock like feeling makes her cal out loudly, her eyes widening Jack smiles and pulls Elsa down to laying on her back. He took the work over and hit himself into that ne spot that caused her to cry out for him in reeling pleasure, her moistness only increasing greatly to the point Jack thought his cock might drown.

"J..Jack.!" Elsa moans into his ear breathlessly. "I feel l..like I'm gonna pee!"

Jack smiles at hearing her, knowing how it wasn't going to be that but instead something sweet from all the pleasure he'd given her.

"I-I love you, Jack!"

She clings her body against his when her back arches in pleasure, her climax hitting hard after one harsh hit to her G-spot. In hot pursuit, her partner cums inside of her womanhood not too long after her own climax. Both left a panting mess as Jack had pulled himself out of the soaking hole.

Laid back on the bed, both said nothing.

Understanding how much they really did miss each other.

* * *

**All written under two hours. XD**

**Woohoo! Hope you liked my hard work 3**


	6. Caught

People are still favoriting and following this crap?!

;w; Thanks. 3

* * *

Jack runs a hand through his silvery hair. His icicle blue eyes looking over his shoulder to the woman laying with her back to him, asleep. In all nude beauty that was the Queen Elsa. He scoots closer from his side on the edge of the bed and he ran a hand over Elsa's soft hips, curving his touch down to her thighs where the dried up blood was from her innocence being taken. Jack shakes his head with a sigh. Pulling his hand away.

He lays himself against her back, feeling most comfortable in holding her during the time he'd lie down. The sound of a gentle yawn tells him the woman in which he held had woken up and he lifts his chin to look at her. Elsa turns herself so she's facing him now. She flashes a soft smile up at him, resting the side of her face down on a pillow comfortably.

"H...Hey.." Elsa tries to be casual and not make it obvious of how flushed she was. How else would you be with the man you loved and had just taken your virginity? She surely didn't know!

Jack places a kiss on her forehead over her messy bangs. "Hello, sweet Queen." His words make for a deeper shade on her face, making him chuckle and call her all sorts of ways to say _cute._

Bits of affection were exchanged with playful words, all the while there being the sound of knocking on the bedroom door that was ignored in all fun of being in company of one another. Jack and Elsa both were laughing and kissing one another playfully on the tip of the noses when they heard a loud grunting followed by a smelly sort of wind catching their attention.

"Hey, sis!" Anna cheerfully greets, waving her gloved hand at the two, Sven at her side looking just as excited to be there.

Stunned, the two are left with their mouths gaping open, in their minds trying to come up with excuses for why they would be in bed. Naked. Together. Though knowing... Anna as a wife and mother knew already.

* * *

**Really short.**

**I knoooowww...**

**Well, I have a day until Valentine's day so such! XD**

**Next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	7. cute couple

Woo, another chapter! :D

I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

"You've known this guys for that long without telling me?!"Anna's mouth gaped open in shock. "Holy cow!"

Elsa's face tinted the pink colour it had come to become accustomed to in such embarrassing times. She nodded, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

The two sisters sat in their dining room at the table close to one another to talk out what Anna had walked in to see. Her sister laying nude to some unfamiliar man. At least unfamiliar to her. Elsa had known Jack for six years since she was eightteen. Surely how she kept him hidden so long was beyond her younger sister.

Trying to explain that he used to rarely come around was sort of hard for Elsa, seeing as though her sister kept bringing up that they had just done it. The older of them two groans and bangs her head on the table, ignoring cold hands resting on her shoulders to massage the aggitation away. It only worked halfway anyway.

"Jack," The blonde looked back only to be kissed on the cheek. Making her turn a darker red. "Stop it."

He flashes his pearly white smile that gets her to stick out her bottom lip, his arms wrapping around her shoulders in a loose hug.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" The young sister sat not too far from them practically squealed. "You'd made a great couple, you know?"

"Anna!"

"Aw, thanks, princess."

"Jack!"

Anna and Jack were left laughing at how embarrassed Elsa was growing in all the attneiton to her love life. Though she had to admit, the sound of being a couple with Jack did sound terrific.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short.**

**I'm gonna make the next chapter the last one. **

**^^ Reviews would be great as usual!**

**Ciao**


	8. Ending

**Last chapter! **

***COUGH*Might be short-*COUGH***

**Gah, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_MrsJack Frost._

_Queen Frost._

_The Ice Queen Elsa Frost._

All the names ran in her mind giddily as she was prepared for her big day in her dressing room. Far from her beloved's own.

Elsa was put in a dress that was white and strapless, hugging her torso but getting more layered under the teal bow tied at the waist facing the back. Her hair styled into an updo braid in a sort of hive fashion.

Anna wouldn't stop having mini giggle attack or clinging to her sister's arm to squeal about how she was so excited for her, making the bride-to-be question if she should make Olaf her maid of honor. Then giving herself a mental smack over the head for thinking such a thing. Anna was only happy for her sister. That was all.

"Five seconds!" A woman huriedly says with her head peeked into the door then left just as quick.

Elsa grabbed her teal and gold bouquet of roses she was given from the Rapunzel princess visiting from her kingdom. She takes a breath in the doorway in vain attempt to calm her nervous heart, her feet starting to move her to the hall that every one was waiting. The sound of the music made her get even more nervous. She could feel her palms getting clammy around her bouguet, signaling her shaky feeling of walking down the isle. Scared to make a mistake.

"Don't worry." she barely heard her sister next to her, assuring her. Anna was walking her down the isle since she was the only family she had.

Walking into the room everyone was waiting in, Elsa gulped down a lump that appeared in her throat as soon as she saw Jack waiting at the altar in his white button shirt and blue slack and coat tux, her eyes quickly looking to all the rows of people sitting. People of and visiting her kingdom and the group of friends Jack just couldn't bring himself to leave out all sat in the front row.

At the altar Elsa and Anna kissed each other on the cheeks and hugged, the older sister thanking the younger for being there, both wiping tears from their eyes. Elsa was tooken into the cold embrace matching her own touch. She looked up and met eyes with a smiling Jack that looked just as much like he was forcing himself not to cry. They intertwined their hands and looked to their priest, soon exchanging vows and I do's. Rings being slid onto their fingers shortly, soon the now wed couple sharing a soft kiss that made every one in the room clap their hands loudly in cheer.

Their Queen was married to what would be their new King, the blonde twenty four year old beaming more than the bright morning sun peeking up over the mountains. The joy of now being married to this man beside her being more than joy bringing.

Happiness returned to Arendelle.


End file.
